Enterprise organizations and their employees are increasingly looking for ways to secure iOS applications. As iOS applications are more frequently adopted and used, it is increasingly important to secure these iOS applications in order to protect the safety and security of enterprise information and other enterprise resources. For example, enterprise organizations may secure iOS applications prior to execution through an app-wrapping process, which then catches hooks during runtime. However, while some hooks may be caught, others might not. In some instances, this may present technical challenges. There remains an ever-present need to improve methods for securing iOS applications.